We Wait
by AusllyForever4237
Summary: Ally has a heart defect and is getting surgery to fix it. The problem? She only has a 50% chance of living. Little does she know, Austin has something to tell her before her surgery starts.


**We Wait**

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction** **so please don't hate. I worked really hard on this. I really hope you like the story:)**

**Summary: Ally has a heart defect and is getting surgery to fix it. The problem? She only has a 50% chance of living. Little does she know, Austin has something to tell her before her surgery starts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

She was nervous. Tomorrow was the day of her big surgery. You see, Ally has a hole in her heart. A big one. She was diagnosed with it when she was born but the Dawson family never had enough money to fix it. But now they do. But there was a big problem. She only had a 50/50 chance of living.

Team Austin, of course, knew this. In fact, they were all piled in Austins car, driving to the brunettes house.

They were all scared. Especially Austin. He loved Ally. No, they weren't dating but he wished they were. But she didn't feel the same. Or so he thought.

She loved him so much but was to scared to tell him. They are always flirting with each other. You know, hugging for no reason, cuddling, cheek kissing, etc.

Knowing that she could die tomorrow killed Austin on the inside. He was going to tell her tonight. No matter what.

When they got to Ally's house, they were greeted by Lester, her father, who gladly accepted them in.

"Ally is upstairs in her room." Lester said.

The group rushed up the stairs. When they got to her room, they heard slight sniffling from outside her door. When they walked in, they found her sitting criss-cross on her bed, with photos of all four of them, her mom, her dad, her brother, other friends, Elliot, Dallas. They were all over her bed.

She looked up, tears running down her face, red blotches on her cheeks. The sight broke Austin.

He sat on the bed and hugged her tight.

"It's okay babygirl. Everything will be alright." Austin said soothing words in her ears. Dez and Trish looked at them in awe. They loved the fact that Austin and Ally were so close.

"No it wont be. I'll never see any of you again. I'm going to die tomorrow!" She sobbed. The fact that she was so convinced broke Austin even more than he already is.

"You don't know that" Trish spoke. This was true. No one, including Ally knew if she was going to live or not. That was the scary part. Ally would rather know if she was going to live or not then having the nerves bottle up inside of her.

"With my luck, I won't live." Ally said with fresh new tears.

Austin knew, deep in his heart, that she was going to live.

"Yes you will, I promise." He said before kissing her forehead. He hugged her again. Trish and Dez decided that it was time for a group hug and joined in. They stayed like that for a long time

After the hug ended, they all played games, talked, joked and Ally forgot all about the surgery.

Soon, Trish and Dez left. Austin sat next to Ally on her bed. He was trying to find the words to say.

"Ally" He started, "I know you probably don't feel the same but I...I love you Ally. So much that you can't even imagine." He sat there feeling like an asshole. Here she is, the possibility of her dying and he just dropped this on her.

Ally, though, felt like the world was lifted of her shoulders.

"I love you too!" She exclaimed. They stared into each others eyes until Austin invited himself to her mouth. There lips moved in perfect sync. Fireworks, sparks, and all the other cheesy stuff was what they felt at that moment.

Austin brushed his tongue against Ally bottom lip, asking for entry, which Ally gladly accepted. As their tongues fought for dominance, which Austin won, Ally started undoing the buttons on Austin's shirt. Austin helped by slipping the sleeves down his arms. Ally took it all the way off.

Austin started playing with the hem of her shirt. He suddenly pulled away, partly for air and partly to pull off her shirt. As he reconnected their lips, Ally unbuttoned his pants. Austin pulled away and started into Ally's eyes, silently asking for permission. Ally nodded in a knowing way. That was all Austin needed to start sliding her skirt off.

After about an hour, they were both lying in her bed, sweaty and satisfied.

"Now what" Asked Ally.

"Now, We wait" Said Austin.

The next morning, Austin sat in the waiting room of the hospital. The surgery started about an hour ago. Trish and Dez sat right next to him.

The events from last night kept playing in his mind. Ally was beautiful. She took his breath away. He loved her so much.

The doctor came out of the operating room doors.

The trio stood up so fast that Dez fell. The doctor was smiling. That's when he knew. She made it. The world lifted off his shoulders.

They followed the doctor into Ally's room. Ally was sitting on her bed reading a book.

Ally looked up

"Hey guys" She said "whats up?"

**A/N: Well, that's** **it. I hope you liked it:)**


End file.
